


2016-2017 Season Fanart

by SamTheWizard



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, pftttt if only i can rate it explicit-, sad i lost that nsfw file
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheWizard/pseuds/SamTheWizard
Summary: Yuzuvier Fanart :>





	2016-2017 Season Fanart

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/36745017234/in/dateposted-public/)   
Dance of Joy  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/36745016054/in/dateposted-public/)   
Happiness  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154922043@N07/37406536745/in/dateposted-public/)   
Disappointment  


**Author's Note:**

> I will probably post 31 drawings, for inktober, all of them will be yuzu of course hehehe


End file.
